yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Personas
Personas are different reactions that students will have if they catch you in an incriminating act. So far as of the June 16th update, there are currently three personas that work out of seven. It has been confirmed by YandereDev that there will be more personalities. Coward Cowards would try to avoid you or run away from you if they see you committing murder. They will run out of school grounds to call the police. This is the persona of Senpai and every other female student in Akademi High School. Koharu_Hinata_(Coward)_Faceclaim.jpg|Koharu Hinata, a Coward Hero Heroes might try to stalk you and catch you in the act of committing murder so they can report you to get you arrested. They will only use force in self defense and to protect others. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/636655844663279616 If you try to attack a person with this personality, they will grab your wrists and a looping "struggle" animation might play. This is similar to Hitman Absolution where the player must press a series of buttons in order to break out of the struggle and kill the rival. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/636926851416350720 If you try to drown a girl, they will remain shocked/horrified until the drowning animation ends. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/638426437414813696 For a while, this persona was known as Justice Minded. This persona is not available in game yet. Social Butterfly Social Butterflies will spread rumors about you committing murder to let them know what kind of person you really are. This damages your reputation for every day they're alive. So if you are witnessed by students of this persona, it is probably best if they are eliminated. This persona (though a null value) is already in the game, but not yet implemented. Fragile Fragile students will become terrified of you and will start begging you to spare their life in exchange for their silence. It is up to you to decide whether they keep the privilege of life or not, but the best way to decide is to take their photo and send it to Info-chan. If they like Senpai, then killing them is best. This persona is not available in game yet. Strict This is the persona of all Teachers in the school. Guards bodies and calls the police about the murder. Will try to capture you if you're caught in the act. Evil Evil students congratulates you on your kill, promises not to say a word about it to anyone, and feigns ignorance to the police. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634221211925377024 They will be happy to see your enemies die but won't commit murder. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/636655921540657152 This persona is not available in game yet, with the exception of Info-chan, who does not have a physical form yet. Teacher's Pet Runs to their favourite teacher and tells them about the murder. # If a student with the Teacher’s Pet personality discovers a corpse or witnesses murder, they will run and tell a teacher. # If a teacher is informed of a murder, they will run to the scene of the crime and investigate it. # If a Teacher’s Pet witnesses a murder/corpse, but someone else is already reporting a murder/corpse, then the student will run and hide in a classroom instead of informing a teacher. # If a Teacher’s Pet informs a teacher of a murder/corpse and leads the teacher to the scene of the crime, but Yandere-chan has already cleaned up the evidence, the teacher will conclude that the student was pulling a prank on her, leaving the student mentally scarred. # If a Teacher's Pet witnesses a murder and leads the teacher to the scene of the crime, but if Yandere-chan has moved the corpse far away enough that the teacher cannot see it, the teacher will conclude that the student was pulling a prank on her. That means even if Yandere-chan did not mop the blood, dump the weapon and blood-stained uniform and the corpse into the incinerator, the teacher still would not call the police. Haruto_Yuto_(Teacher's_Pet)_Faceclaim.jpg|Haruto Yuto, a Teacher's Pet Possible Personas *YandereDev has mentioned that he'd love to include delinquents in the game, but it depends on budget/volunteers.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641056453051084800 * There's also a planned unnamed persona for all rivals. If Yandere-Chan is spotted by them, they will run to Senpai and tell them what happened. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642075975795105792 Category:Game Mechanics Category:Personas Category:Coward (Persona) Category:Teacher's Pet (Persona) Category:Evil (Persona) Category:Fragile (Persona) Category:Social Butterfly (Persona) Category:Hero (Persona) Category:Strict (Persona)